


Path of the Stray Red Dragon

by BlackTyrantValvatorez



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fugitives, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTyrantValvatorez/pseuds/BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: Issei Hyoudou crashes the engagement party for Rias and Riser, but the party ends up turning into a battlefield and in the resulting chaos and confusion Issei kills Riser while Rias is severely injured and presumed dead. Choosing to run away along with Asia, Issei and the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage are labelled as Stray Devils. Now on the run, Issei realizes that he will need to get stronger in order to protect Asia by himself.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Hyoudou Issei
Kudos: 4





	Path of the Stray Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Although this story may have drawn some inspiration from 'The Gremory Way' by HeroFizzer, it is not necessary to read that story in order to enjoy this one.

_"Seeing her eyes flutter weakly before closing was a sight that even now haunts me, but I cannot take back what I have done. I can only march forward and hope that any potential scarring was minimal and would heal given enough time. It was to stop that nonsense about blood purity that I crashed the party, but I never expected that I would end up killing people that day."_

_-From the memoirs of Issei Hyoudou, page 32._

* * *

Uncontrolled Territory, Cave, Underworld.

A young man with brown hair and brown eyes watched the cave entrance silently even as his blonde-haired green-eyed female companion prepared a sleeping bag for each of them. The young man was known as Hyoudou Issei while his companion was known as Asia Argento. Why were the two in a cave, one might ask? The answer was that both of them were on the run. Earlier, Issei had crashed an engagement party which ended up becoming an act of carnage where Issei fled the scene with Asia in tow.

Issei was once the servant of a High-Class Devil girl known as Rias Gremory, who had been engaged to a pompous High-Class Devil known as Riser Phenex. Using a secret technique, Riser took control of Rias Gremory's mind in an attempt to enforce her compliance in the engagement but Issei proclaimed that he would not become the property of the Phenex and declared a duel to the death against Riser. Rias attempted to force him to stop, but Issei fought against her and wounded her severely to the horror and shock of his fellow peerage members. Kiba quickly recovered and then created a sword that would amplify mental trauma before giving it to Issei as he created a Flame Delete sword before proceeding to fight against several Phenex clan guards along with Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima. The fighting was fierce and in the end, Riser Phenex was killed along with several guards, most of the guests had been knocked unconscious by stray attacks, and Issei fled the scene on foot while carrying an unconscious Asia over his shoulder as Akeno created a teleportation circle and used it along with Kiba and Koneko to flee back to Kuoh.

Unknown to everyone present at the engagement party-turned battleground, Rias Gremory's older brother Sirzechs had been watching the situation along with the Queen of his peerage Grayfia Lucifuge and Rias's mother Venelana Gremory. Sirzechs and Grayfia met with the other Satans Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus and the Council of Elder Devils before they unanimously agreed that Issei's actions were infamous enough to warrant labeling him as a Stray Devil. The Council of Elder Devils agreed with that and, out of both fear and a desire for vengeance, decided to label the rest of Rias Gremory's peerage as Stray Devils in a vote that overrode the objections of the Four Satans. After calling a recess, Sirzechs confides to the other Satans that instead of immediately killing the members of his younger sister's peerage, he intends to capture them and confine them in a place that the Council of Elder Devils was unaware of. This action gains the support of the other Satans, who state that they intend to do the same as him.

Meanwhile, Venelana secretly took Rias home and revived her by using half of the pawns she had from a set of Evil Pieces that she got from Ajuka Beelzebub. Upon waking up, Rias realized that she was in her room and asked, "What happened?"

Venelana had tears running down her face that she wiped away as she explained, "Your pawn Issei crashed the engagement party and it became a battlefield. I don't know what exactly happened, but I almost lost you, your former fiance Riser Phenex is now dead, and your peerage have fled the scene. I can only assume that all of the members of your peerage involved have been labeled as Stray Devils. You... you probably won't be able to ever see them again."

Rias's eyes widened as she heard the explanation and asked, "Wh- why did you say that you almost lost me, mother!?"

"By the time that I finally realized what was happening, you had been badly wounded to such a degree that your heart stopped. I was able to revive you by using a set of Evil Pieces that had been set aside for my use in case of an emergency. Had they not worked, you would have remained dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation." Venelana answered before she broke down and cried into her daughter's chest. Rias remained silent and hugged her mother as she continued to cry for a few minutes. Once Venelana was done crying, Rias then stated, "I have to get stronger. I've been slacking off too much on my training, but that will end now. I will also need to re-attain my High-Class status in order to reform my peerage, but that will be a long-term goal to work towards."

"I'm glad that you understand that, Rias. Because I acted in secret, you won't be able to return to the human world for some time. Good night." Venelana said before leaving the room. Rias then went back to sleep. Back with Issei and Asia, he saw that she was asleep in one of the sleeping bags and quietly stated, "I will have to become stronger, not just for my own sake, but also for the sake of Asia. I've gotten away with my perverted antics and luck carrying me to victory so far along with sacrificing my left arm to Ddraig, but it's only a matter of time before that gets me killed."

_'You have reached a reasonable conclusion, but as you are now, training wouldn't do you any good. Seek me out at the Dragon Mountain so that you can attain the strength that you need.'_ a voice rang through his head.

_'What the... wh- who are you!?'_ Issei thought to himself as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

_'You can call me Tannin.'_ the voice replied.

_'Alright then, Tannin. I will seek out the Dragon Mountain starting tomorrow, but I will have to be careful. I have most likely been labeled as a Stray Devil, so I will need to avoid civilization here in the Underworld.'_ Issei thought as he went to sleep.


End file.
